


take my hands (this is where we come alive)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: i get to love you (the best thing that i'll ever do) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Dancing, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Runes, Vampire Raphael Santiago, Vampire Simon Lewis, Weddings, and happy clary getting to stay a shadowhunter, but i thought it could be even happier, clary doesn't lose her runes or her memories, i liked the finale, low-key polyamory, not important to story but important to me, overabundance of happy endings, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: “I have a wedding gift for you,” Clary says, pulling her stele out from the strap around her shin, under her dress.Alec arches one of his eyebrows. “What would you need a stele for?”“I have a rune for you two, if you want it,” Clary says.Now Magnus is raising an eyebrow. “What kind of rune?” he asks.“It's a variant of the alliance rune," Clary says, "It lets you share the lifespan of the person who also shares the Rune.”-“Hey,” a familiar voice says, “Am I too late?”Clary turns from peoplewatching to find Maia standing in the doorway. She’s dressed up in a dark green strappy dress with heeled black leather ankle boots, a single gold chain dangling around her neck. She’s gorgeous, honestly, and Clary's breath goes a little dry in her throat.Clary doesn’t think she could be happier to see Maia.“No,” Clary says, “You’re not too late. The grooms left the room for a few minutes to take care of something, but in the meantime…” Clary smiles and offers out a hand. “Do you want to dance?”-(Clary isn't punished for using her Runes, and everything goes just a little bit better.)





	take my hands (this is where we come alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Where We Come Alive" by Ruelle, which I wrote this entire fic to.
> 
> In a universe where Clary isn't punished for her Runes (because though it led to a perfectly good ending in the show, I want her to be happy) and she and Jace broke up somewhere mid season-3. Also, the whole Shadowhunters-experimenting-on-Downworlders-for-a-cure-thing? Also gone. Raphael's still a vampire. Jordan and Maia getting back together and him "redeeming" himself/dying- not a thing. Why? Because I really didn't want all those things to happen.
> 
> Otherwise, most plot points stay intact. I honestly loved the finale, and I just wanted to make it just a little bit sweeter. Hope you all enjoy!

An hour into the reception, after the first few dances are over and Magnus and Alec have cut the cake, Clary pulls Magnus and Alec aside a small hallway by the entrance and into one of the empty parlors the Institute likes to keep lying around.

“What’s all this about, Biscuit?” Magnus asks with a sort of benevolent curiosity, fondness curling around the nickname. He and Alec are standing side by side, holding hands with the sort of casualness that Clary knows only comes from a sort of regular, comfortable sense of love.

“I have a wedding gift for you,” Clary says, pulling her stele out from the strap around her shin, under her dress.

Alec arches one of his eyebrows. “What would you need a stele for?”

“I have a rune for you two, if you want it,” Clary says, a sense of anticipation warming her chest. After everything they’ve gone through- the wars with demons, the trip to Edom, the way Alec was ready to become a vampire without hesitation- she has a feeling they’ll accept and welcome her gift. To be honest, Clary wants nothing more than to see the people she loves happy.

Now Magnus is raising an eyebrow. “What kind of rune?” he asks.

“It's a variant of the alliance rune," Clary says, "It lets you share the lifespan of the person who also shares the Rune.”

Magnus and Alec’s eyes both go wide. "By the Angel," Alec mutters, face going almost slack with awe. "That means..." His fingers begin to shake, just a little, as his voice stuttering to a stop.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, turning to Alec, "That means that you'll be immortal. Like me. Are you sure-"

There is no shake to Alec's voice when he speaks, looking Magnus straight in the eye. “I promised you forever,” Alec says, “If you want it, I would like nothing more than to share that Rune with you.”

Magnus’s eyes are bright with unshed tears. “I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Alexander,” Magnus says, raising his free hand to cup Alec’s cheek. For a moment, they just look at each other, more obviously lovesick than anyone Clary has ever known. They move together into a quick kiss, gentle and loving, and then turn back to face her, Magnus’ hand dropping from Alec’s cheek.

Alec outstretches a hand. “Thank you, Clary,” he says, a palpable sense of both excitement and relief in his tone, and she smiles as she stretches out her stele.

“It’s my privilege,” Clary says.

-

Clary heads back out into the reception ten minutes later, a bit of a bounce to her step. Alec and Magnus will take a few minutes to come out, she knows, as the runes will take a few minutes to stop glowing. (And, beyond that- they’re most likely celebrating in their own way in that parlor.)

She looks around the room as she enters, scanning for her friends- her _family._

Over in the corner, Jace and Meliorn are dancing. Now _there’s_ a couple she never would have predicted happening, but after the way they fought together in Edom, the little bit of banter she heard on the way back to the Institute after Edom fell- well, it wasn't too much of a shock. 

Jace and Meliorn aren’t _together_ , exactly. Izzy thinks they fucked last night after getting back from Edom, and Clary’s inclined to agree, what with the way that they didn't hold hands or kiss at all today. But they did attend the wedding together, neither bringing a plus one, and they’ve been hanging out together for much of the reception.

And Clary can’t help but watch her ex-boyfriend. Jace seems happy, his smile a bit brighter, his shoulders a bit more relaxed than usual as he dances and flirts (at least, Clary thinks- and _hopes_ , honest to the Angel- that all that talking they’ve been doing is flirting) with Meliorn. Good. All Clary wants is for the people she loves to be happy. And Meliorn might be able to do that, who knows? Clary sure hopes so.

Speaking of exes- Simon’s over in the corner, laughing with Izzy and Raphael. Clary doesn’t know what’s going on _there_ , what with Raphael’s arm around Simon’s waist while Simon holds Izzy’s hand, but they all look happy so she doesn’t care.

Tonight is a night for love and happiness. Magnus and Alec are married- and now both immortal. Jace and Meliorn are dancing and flirting and smirking. Simon, Izzy, and Raphael are laughing together, Raphael and Simon drinking wine glasses laced in blood while Izzy has a glass of wine in hand. Luke is busy twirling Maryse around, and they both have smiles on their faces that Clary hasn't seen the likes of since before her mother died.

And Clary herself?

“Hey,” a familiar voice says, “Am I too late?”

Clary turns from peoplewatching to find Maia standing in the doorway. She’s dressed up in a dark green strappy dress with heeled black leather ankle boots, a single gold chain dangling around her neck. She’s gorgeous, honestly, and Clary's breath goes a little dry in her throat.

Clary doesn’t think she could be happier to see Maia.  _All_ of her friends are here, now, including a very single, very gorgeous, very talented, very kind Maia Roberts.

Right now, Clary is on top of the world. Magnus and Alec are married and all of her family are happy and spending time with their partners. She herself is just so happy as well, now that the world has finally been protected.

(She knows that she didn’t spend much time grieving for Jonathan, and that processing his death will take time. But right now, she’s happy. She’s full of love and wedding cake and music and just a bit of alcohol. She’ll deal with everything Jonathan-related later.)

“No,” Clary says, “You’re not too late. The grooms left the room for a few minutes to take care of something, but in the meantime…” Clary smiles and offers out a hand. “Do you want to dance?”

Maia raises an eyebrow. “You sure you don’t want to dance with Jace?”

Clary shakes her head. “We broke up a few weeks ago. Didn’t work out. Right now, I think he's got his eye on someone new." Clary’s smile widens. "And to be honest- so do I." Clary winks. “Did I ever tell you I was bi?”

Maia’s small, curious smile widens as well, into a full-blown grin as she reaches out and takes Clary’s hand. “I don’t think you did. I’d love to hear all about it, though.

“Over a dance?” Clary asks, and Maia nods.

“Over a few."

“I can make that happen,” Clary says, and they head out onto the dance floor to join the rest of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to comment/leave kudos- both are really appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I might have a second chapter showing the one-year-later differences/endings with more happiness and expansion for the relationships. You know, if anyone wants that.)


End file.
